team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
Yuki is a young ice dragon with a kind personality and a love of 'all things cute.' She loves giving out hugs more than any other character. Because of her small size and some of her antics, she is sometimes treated as a pet dog, which she doesn't seem to have a problem with. She is Firewing's baby sister. Background Info Yuki is an ice dragon that's currently around 12 years old in human years. She doesn't like fighting at all, but she can if she is pushed to her limit; her ice powers have a lot of potential. She can sometimes be a very mischievous dragon, especially when it comes to food; she will sometimes pull tricks to get food of various types. Luckily, she is usually a very well-behaved dragon that is friendly to everyone, even the enemy (although the other END Members usually keep her away from any threats at all times). Dual Quest Yuki comes from Dual Quest along with many of her friends, such as Sparrow. During the events of Dual Quest she usually stayed with Jeremy and his time, even though her brother Firewing usually hung out with the other dragons. Appearance Yuki is a small dragon with sky-blue scales all over her body. The scales on her belly and a lighter shade of blue and they match the same color as her wing fans and her ear fins. The two horns on her head are actually the coldest part of her body; they are often as cold as ice, although they are not made of ice. She has a few small spines running down her back and a stubby pointed tail at the end. Even though she has spines and horns like these, her claws are the only parts of her that are particularly sharp, although she never uses them to attack anyone because she is a bit squeamish around blood or anyone getting hurt. She has a very strange and stretchable body; some of her scales, namely the ones on her belly, can be stretched to great lengths. She usually has a huge appetite (not nearly as huge as Shamy's, however) and is almost always hungry, and like most dragons, she has enough space in her belly to hold a lot of food at once, although her metabolism is quite high; she will usually return to her normal size within a day or two. Powers and Abilities Yuki can use her icy breath and her innate abilities in battle, although she does not like fighting. Her icy scales, which are much stronger than other types of dragons', are resilient to almost anything. Despite her ice element, she can actually take fire attacks very well, likely because her potent ice simply balances the fire out. Weaknesses Yuki has only one weakness. Her weakness involves her being attacked 'from the inside,' as in, having her body expand with something until she explodes. She and every other END Member find this to be a very cruel and gruesome way to die and they try to prevent anything like it from ever happening to her. Yuki herself is extremely scared of being inflated with anything at all for this reason. Gallery YukiRef.png|A "reference sheet' of Yuki, in her latest appearance. 617. Grown-up Yuki.png|Yuki as a monstrous adult dragon, initially sketched by BeccaDoodles. Yuki.png|An earlier picture of Yuki, drawn back in 2014. 705. Yuki Attacks 2.png|Yuki showing her affection to "Wolfos" 724. Yuki Wants to Go.png|Yuki doesn't often get to go on missions, so sometimes she must take extreme measures to get what she wants... Trivia *Yuki's best friends are Shamy and Citrus. Often times she is seen hanging around with them, partaking in 'cute things,' such as annoying certain members of Team END and asking for food. *She absolutely loves ice cream as her favorite food. She never tired of the frozen treat. On the other hand, she absolutely hates spicy foods. *Yuki tries to be very friendly to anyone she meets, but there are still a select few people she does not like. One of these such people is Tenebris of Team MAL, who has given her some trouble in END of the Line. *She does indeed have wings, but she can't use them very effectively, mostly due to her young age (her wings are obviously not fully developed). She can still fly for a longer time than Shamy can, though. *Because of her small size, Yuki can't often go on missions, which sometimes really upsets her. Sometimes she is able to persuade the leader to let her go, using very clever techniques. *Concept art has been created by BeccaDoodles of Yuki as an adult dragon. This monsterous verison of Yuki appears in END of the Line. Category:Dragons Category:Team END Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Original Characters Category:Dual Quest